The present invention relates to reusable containers, and in particular plastic reusable heavy duty containers which may be collapsed when empty to save space.
Modern mass production techniques frequently involve the production of materials, components, or parts at a site removed from an assembly plant. Containers for shipping the remotely produced materials or parts to the assembly plant may be either disposable or reusable Reusable containers which are not collapsible remain bulky when empty, increasing the expense of returning them to the remote site. It is previously been suggested to employ collapsible containers. Such containers require reduced space when empty and therefore reduced transportation cost during their return trip. Additionally, collapsible containers require less storage space when the waiting filling. Generally metal containers are heavy and expensive and require high maintenance. Corrugated containers, while less expensive, lack strength and durability. Plastic containers, however, are lighter, cheaper and chemically resistant. Recycling or alternatively disposal costs and energy requirement of plastic containers are lower than either corrugated or metal containers. There exists a need for efficient, relatively low cost, plastic, reusable and collapsible containers.